Harry Potter and the very different sixth year
by JuleZH
Summary: Summer after fifth year. Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, is suffering from the death of his godfather. But then his summer takes an unexpected turn ….
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! This is my very first story ever - so be nice :) In addition to that I am not a native Speaker of English.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me but the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Letters at Privet Drive

Harry Potter, 'the Boy who lived', the hero of the wizarding world, was sitting on the floor of his room at Number 4 Privet Drive sorting through his school trunk. It had been nearly three weeks since he had returned to Surrey from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three weeks of his usual miserable life at his only living relatives, the Dursleys, and so far he couldn't be bothered to unpack his school trunk.

Looking up from his task, Harry Potter looked around his quite untidy bedroom. To his right on the floor was a stack of school books he had just taken out of his trunk. In one corner of the small room was an empty cage which was normally inhabited by Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, who was out hunting or delivering a letter at the moment. Old editions of 'the Daily Prophet' were scattered around the desk on which lay a parchment with a half-finished potions essay, the homework by Hogwart's evil potions master, Severus Snape. "He would have to finish that one later", sighed Harry. Potions was definitely not one of his strong parts.

Next to the parchment was a stack of letters from his two best friends at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron had started writing those letters to him right after their return from Hogwarts and even though he read every single on of them carefully, he couldn't find it himself to respond to their letters full of compassion for the death of his godfather. Days passing without a reply from his best mate, Ron Weasley had stopped writing to Harry after two weeks. Hermione however was a lot more persistent. She, on the other hand, seemed to be even spurred on by his lack of response and during the last view days her letters had arrived on a nearly daily basis pressing him to answer her.

In fact Harry was quite surprised that she hadn't yet shown up at the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive in her typical Hermione-like fashion to make him answer her questions in person. Thinking about the Dursley's reaction to Hermione appearing at the front step of their house in order to speak to Harry made a very small smile appear on Harry's face. This smile however disappeared immediately when he recognized the thing that was lying next to Hermione's latest letter. It was the small mirror Sirius had given to him last Christmas, the present he hadn't even opened because he didn't want to endanger his godfather's safety. How well that plan had gone! Now Sirius was dead and this was all his, Harry's fault. Dumbledore could tell him over and over that he should not blame himself for Sirius' death, but Harry new better. If he had just been more careful, practiced Occlumency more eagerly as everyone had told him to, then Sirius could be alive now and he would be sitting at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place at the moment joking with Sirius instead of sitting in his bedroom alone. But his godfather was dead and this was his fault only …

Harry was brought out of his daydream when he heard a soft knock at his window. He looked up and saw Hedwig with a letter in her bill. Slowly he rose from his uncomfortable position on the floor and went across the room to open the window for her. Hedwig flew in, landed on his shoulder and dropped a letter at his feet. From the neatly writing on the envelope, Harry could see that it was yet another letter from Hermione. Bending down, he grudgingly picked up the envelope. In his momentary mood however he didn't even want to read Hermione's words of sympathy and consolation, so he put the letter on the desk … or at least he tried to as Hedwig immediately started picking at him to make him read the letter's content. "Yeah, that is so totally Hermione corrupting my familiar to help her" Reluctantly he opened the envelope and started reading:

Dear Harry,

Are you OK? Why don't you answer my or Ron's letters. I know you must be devastated about what happened at the ministry at the end of last year, but Sirius wouldn't want you to blame yourself.

Harry, I'm really, really worried about you. So please just answer this letter so that I know that you are fine.

Love. Hermione.

PS: Don't make me come and get my answer personally because believe me, Harry James Potter, I will if you don't answer me immediately!

At that moment the sound of the doorbell could be heard wavering up the stairs, followed by the sharp bellow of his uncle "Boy! Come down here this instant!"

Harry knew that if his uncle used that voice, he'd better hurry up or else it could and definitely would end badly for him.

"Strange", he thought as jumped down the steps taking two at a time "I haven't even heard a car pulling up the driveway"

He first thing he saw when he entered foyer was the massive form of his uncle blocking his view of the open front door. But then His uncle turned around, his face as read as a ripe tomato, and finally Harry could see the visitor standing on the threshold. It was a witch he knew pretty well … and it was not Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For all the people who are stuck in the snow ... here is another chapter! **

* * *

Minerva McGonagall

There on the threshold of Number 4 Privet Drive facing an angry Vernon Dursley was … Minerva McGonagall. However she didn't really look like her usual stern self. Yes, sure her hair was up in its usual tight bun, but she didn't wear her long, black teaching robes. Instead she was dressed in a black knee-length skirt and a dark green short-sleeved blouse.

"Professor, what the hell … I mean what are you doing here?"

"Mr Potter.", she acknowledged him with a small nod and turning to his uncle she asked "May I please come in?"

Without even waiting for his response she pushed past him and went into the direction of the living room, Harry following suite leaving an astonished Vernon Dursley at the still open front door. When Harry arrived in the living room, the professor was already seated on one of Aunt Petunia's off-white couches looking at the pictures on the mantlepiece. All of these photographs showed Dudley Dursley throughout the ages: from a toddler wearing a blue cap to a big teenager in a black leather jacket.

Minerva's POV:

When Harry had entered the room, her cat-like instincts had sensed his presence immediately. However she took another moment before turning towards him, in which she watched him out of the corner of her eyes without him noticing it. Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World didn't look good. His always slim figure was downright lean and his too big clothes were hanging from his small shoulders - although of course he had always been thin when he returned to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. There were deep, dark circles under his eyes and he looked as though he hadn't slept a whole night in days.

"Mr Potter.", she finally addressed him "How are you?" But before Harry could even open his mouth to answer her, he was interrupted by an angry Vernon stomping into the room followed by an ashen-faced Petunia who squeaked loudly "You!" when she saw Minerva.

"Yes, me", answered the later in a cool voice, that would have made every Hogwarts first year shiver. "I'm here because I want to talk to your nephew." And with a pointed look at the Dursleys she continued "I think a cup of tea would be nice now." Without even waiting for any reaction from the Dursleys she pulled out her wand and made a tea set complete with a pot of earl gray, some sugar and some ginger newts – her personal favourites – appear out of thin air. She put some of the tea into a tea cup, added one spoon of sugar and took a sip before turning towards Harry once more.

"Mr Potter." She started again "Al … I mean Professor Dumbledore has sent me to check on you." Sensing Harry tensioning at the mentioning of his headmaster's name, she quickly added "You have to know, Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore is really worried about you." Albus hadn't told her exactly what had happened in his office at the end of the last school year, but guessing from his bad mood and the state of his office after their little talk it didn't go too well.

Coming back to the present she spoke to Harry once more. "So, how have your holidays been so far … after all that has happened at the ministry … the death of your godfather …?"

At that moment a sound of pure Triumph could be heard from the corner in which stood Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "So, Boy, you completely forgot to mention that tragic event. The death of your freakish gangster of a godfather. Must have slipped your mind, mustn't it?" smirked his uncle and after a short moment of silence he turned to Harry and added in a nasty voice "One day, one day, it will be your turn and you will finally manage to get yourself blown up, just like your good-for-nothing godfather and your freakish parents and we will finally be rid of your abnormality, you freak and …"

But Uncle Vernon didn't get any further because he suddenly found himself face to face with the wand of a very angry young wizard.

Harry's POV:

Harry had jumped up from his sitting position on one of the stools at his uncle's first mentioning the death of his godfather and had drawn his wand as his uncle started insulting his late parents. Now he stood there in front of his shocked uncle, the air vibrating around him, ready to hex him into the next millennium, when he felt a calming hand on his left shoulder.

"Mr Potter … Harry." Professor McGonagall had risen from her place on the couch and was now standing behind him her lips a very thin line. "Why don't you go up to your room and start packing while I … ehm deal with you relatives?" said she and added looking at a bewildered Harry Potter "And pay attention not to forget anything as I do not think that you will be returning here anytime soon."

Ten minutes later Harry Potter was once again sitting on the floor of his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. This time however he wasn't unpacking, but packing. His Hogwarts trunk was open in front of him and in it was a chaotic mixture consisting of nearly everything he owned. So far he had already packed his school uniforms, a few pieces of casual summer clothing, namely Dudley's old hand-me-downs, all of his school books, his wand and all of the letters from Hermione and Ron. While packing he heard snippets of the conversation downstairs wavering up the stairs. At one point he could hear the loud and angry voice of Professor McGonagall, her Scottish accent clearly audible, followed by a terrified scream from the Dursleys. Harry wondered what she was doing here anyway. Had Dumbledore send her and why hadn't he come himself? Would she really take him away from the Dursleys and where would she take him? To the Burrow maybe? The Burrow was his best friend Ron's family home and although he always enjoyed his stays there immensely, he didn't think that he could stand the noise and joy there this particular summer.

Finally having finished his packing he took his school trunk and broom in one hand and the cage with a sleeping Hedwig in the other and started descending down the stairs. The noises downstairs seemed to have stopped and the professor was waiting for him in the foyer looking decidedly like the cat that had just swallowed the bird (which Harry thought was probably not so absurd).

Without uttering a word she took his trunk and broom from him, shrank them and put them in her brown leather handbag. Then finally she turned towards Harry and asked: "So, you ready to leave?" He nodded and together they left the house. They walked in silence for about five minutes when suddenly Professor McGonagall stopped.

"Professor, where exactly are you taking me … to the Burrow?" asked he. She looked at him and smiled: "No, not the Burrow …"

"But where then?"

"You'll see in a minute. If you could please take my arm and hold on tight." Harry did as he was told and took Professor McGonagall's outstretched arm.

At the one moment he was standing there, in a deserted street somewhere in Surrey. Then at the next moment he felt like being squeezed through a very small black tube. He closed his eyes and waited for it to stop and then as suddenly as it had started, the sensation ended and he could feel his feet hit the hard ground underneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back. Sorry it took me so Long to update, but exams at university are fast approaching, so I don't have much time to write :(**

** Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Life at McGonagall Manor

Minerva McGonagall turned towards her ward who was standing on the green lawn hands on his knees looking decidedly greenish in the face.

Harry's POV:

"Oh my god!" He felt so sick. Looking up at his professor he could see that she however seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Was that your first time Apparating?" she asked him and at his nod she continued: "Believe me, Mr Potter I felt even worse my first time. But I can promise you that it will get better or maybe one just gets used to it", said she smiling down at him.

Shifting his gaze from the form of his professor to the landscape around him he could see …

"Wow!" Was it a house or rather a castle?

Seeing the look on his face, Professor McGonagall announced "Welcome to McGonagall Manor!" turned around and started to walk up the path ahead of them. Coming nearer to the house Harry could see that McGonagall manor was indeed a very big, nearly rectangular building complete with four towers at every end. It had big windows, several chimneys and a big wooden front door which they were aiming for at the moment. While they were walking Professor McGonagall explained "McGonagall manor is my family home. I used to live here with my family when I was just a little girl. The house was built in the 17th century by one of my ancestors, Malcolm McGonagall. His portrait is in the entrance hall."

While Professor McGonagall had been talking they had arrived at the front door. Professor McGonagall raised her hand and knocked four times.

The door was opened by a small creature wearing a simple white toga with a crest at the upper right corner. Harry knew immediately what that creature was. A house elf, just like his friend Dobby. The small elf stepped aside and they entered a big marble entrance hall from which a wooden staircase led to what he supposed was the first floor.

The elf, who guessing from the bow on her head was a girl, opened its mouth and said in high voice: "Professor, Mistress is home, Madame." And looking at Harry she added: "and you brought a guest with you."

"Twiggy, this is one of my students, Harry Potter.", explained Professor McGonagall.

At the mentioning of his name, the eyes of the little elf got even rounder than before and she squeaked: "Welcome, Mr Potter. Twiggy is so very pleased to meet you, sir. Very pleased, indeed."

"Twiggy is my personal house elf" explained the professor to Harry "So, if you need anything during your stay here, just call her and she will help you." And turning to the elf herself she added: "Twiggy, could you please tell the kitchen to serve a small supper for me and Mr Potter in let's say forty minutes." With a small plop the elf disappeared and Professor McGonagall addressed Harry: "Meanwhile I will give you a small tour of the house."

And without further comment she started walking up the stairs. After a small moment of confusion Harry followed her up the stairs passing several whispering portraits on the way.

Ten minutes later, Harry Potter was sitting on a large four-poster bed covered by a red and gold bedspread (not unlike his bed in the Gryffindor tower) in a rather big bedroom equipped with a simple wooden desk, a stool, a cupboard and even a small adjourning bathroom. It was the room his professor had shown him to at the end of their tour of the first floor of the house.

Flashback:

_When they arrived at the landing, Professor McGonagall first showed him to a big room on the right. "This" announced she "is the library" and that it was. The library was a warm and somehow comfortable room, not as big as the library at Hogwarts, but not considerably smaller either. There were four big, old, rather worn wing chairs, covered in tartan in front of the fire and big cushions were positioned on the window-sills to form cosy seats for reading. The first thought that came to Harry's mind upon seeing this library was: "Hermione." How she would love to spend some (or rather a lot of) time in this room full of books. How her hazel eyes would shine at the sight of so many books in one room and her smile …_

_Harry was brought out of his Hermione-centred thoughts by his teacher's voice: "I normally spend quite a bit of time in here when I am at home and you are of course very welcome to join me in here whenever you like."_

_They left the library and returned to the long corridor of the first floor where Professor McGonagall first indicated a door at the end of the corridor: "This is our bedroom. And this" she added pointing to the room opposite of it "shall be your room for the duration of your stay. " And opening the door she led him into the exact room he was now sitting in. After taking his shrunken trunk out of her handbag and unshrinking it, she turned to leave. At the door however she stopped and turned around once more, so that she could face him: "I will give you some time alone to unpack now. Dinner will be served in about twenty minutes. The dining room is to the right of the entrance hall. You'll find it quite easily and if not just call for Twiggy."_

End Flashback

Looking at his watch Harry could see that it was almost time for dinner. So he stood up, left the room and descended down the wooden stairs. Indeed it was no great problem to find the dining room. When he arrived there, Professor McGonagall was already seated at one end of the massive, brown, wooden table reading the _Evening Prophet_. She had changed out of her muggle clothes and was now wearing simple dark green robes.

When she heard him enter the dining room, she looked up, set aside her newspaper and ordered: "Sit down, Mr Potter."

Harry did as he was told and sat down to her right.

The majority of their delicious meal passed in silence, both too much consumed by their own thoughts to talk much. Then after dinner she told him that he could go upstairs to his room if he wanted to.

Harry stood up and was almost at the door when he turned around once more: "Professor, are you really going to let me stay here?" he asked hope evident in his voice. "I mean, you are not going to send me back to the Dursleys, are you?"

Slowly she rose from her seat and stood right in front of him.

Looking him directly in the eyes she said: "No, Harry. I promise you, you will never be going back there again and if you want to this can be your home from now on."

That night, Minerva lay awake for quite a long time in her cold and empty bed staring at the ceiling. She simply couldn't get the look on Harry's face out of her head, his expression when she had told him that he wouldn't have to return to the Dursleys ever again. Turning to the right, she focused her view on a photo of a young, beautiful woman with dark red hair on the nightstand. "I won't let him down again. I promised you that I would take care of him and I am not going to back down again. That I promise you, Lilly. May Albus say whatever he wants", whispered she before finally extinguishing the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I'm back :) Enjoy and please, please, please review!**

* * *

Breakfast with Minerva

The next morning dawned early on one Harry James Potter. Yet again he had woken up in the early hours of the morning covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily. One quick glance at his watch that he had put on the nightstand the evening before showed him that it was barely five o'clock in the morning. Sighing he lowered himself back onto the bed.

It had been the same dream that had also haunted him during the last few weeks: an old amphitheatre, Sirius who was laughing about something only he knew, duelling Bellatrix and then being hit by her curse, falling through the veil and then he was gone. And left was only Voldemort's shrill and cold laughter that was ringing in his ears.

"I should probably try to get a bit more sleep." thought Harry. However he couldn't get himself to close his eyes out of fear that the nightmare might restart as soon as he fell asleep. Therefore he lay awake for nearly another hour, eyes wide open watching the sun rise outdoors before finally giving up and standing up.

Cautiously Harry walked to the cupboard and put on one of Dudley's old hand-me-down t-shirts and a worn pair of jeans that were so big that he had to secure them with a piece of cord.

When he was dressed, he headed downstairs. Maybe the elves were already up and would be willing to prepare him a strong cup of coffee because that was what he needed now.

On entering the dining room, Harry was very surprised to see his professor already sitting there sipping a mug of… "Coffee!"

"Yes, Mr Potter. Coffee. In contrast to common belief I don't just drink Earl Gray. In fact I do enjoy a strong cup of coffee in the mornings" and at his eager glance she added: "Help yourself! Sugar and cream are on the sideboard."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry took a cup, poured himself some coffee and added some cream and one spoon of sugar and took a sip – "Mmmh!"- before sitting down.

"So" said she looking at him "as you are going to spend the rest of your holidays here, I think it's high time that you become familiar with the rules at McGonagall manor."

"Yes, of course, Professor McGonagall…"

Raising her hand to stop him, she said: "First of all: Rule number one: Here at home I'm Minerva. Not the Deputy headmistress of the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and definitely not Professor McGonagall. Just Minerva." And at his shocked expression she added: "Of course, it will be back to professor once we return to school, Mr Potter. Secondly, rule number two …"

At this point however she was interrupted by the teenager: "OK. I'll agree to call you Minerva under one condition: You stop calling me Mr Potter."

"That's a deal, Harry", continued she putting special emphasis on his name. "So where did I stop? Ah yes: rule number two: McGonagall manor is open for you. You may wander around however you please, although I ask you not to enter any locked rooms without my special permission." Her face turned to her usual stern professor mask. "However I must impress upon you not leave the boundaries of the manor which basically means no going further than the gates. McGonagall manor is a very safe place protected by many layers of spells and incantations attached by generations of generations of my ancestors and nobody except family will be able to enter without my personal consent."

"However" and this she said with an even more severe expression "this won't help us any bit if you leave the boundaries of this protection willingly. Yet again her expression changed to a more relaxed one. "And last but not least there is my third and last rule: Honesty, Harry, is a very important value for me and therefore I want you to tell me the truth if you have any problem. I don't want you to bottle all of your emotions up. So, if you have anything on your heart, come to me directly and I will try to help you. I'll always be there for you, Harry."

After having finished her monologue she looked up at Harry unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. After a moment of silence, Harry was the first to start talking again: "Pro…I mean Minerva. I don't want to be nosy or anything, but do you live here all by yourself? I mean yesterday when you gave me the tour you told me that this used to be your family's home, but I mean it's a rather big house and …" at this point he stopped "Oh forget it, Minerva. I mean, I just thought you said 'our bedroom' when you showed me around yesterday. But honestly that's really none of my business." Looking up from his fidgeting hands, Harry could see that the severe, always strict Professor McGonagall was in fact smiling.

"Harry, if you paid at least half as much attention to what I talk about at school, your grades would for sure be a lot better" and then after a moment of thoughtfulness she started speaking again: "Yes. It is true that I said 'our' yesterday. I normally live here with my husband." Here she made a small pause registering the shocked expression on Harry's face: "Yes, old, severe McGonagall is in fact married. But don't get your hopes up too high. It's highly improbable that you'll meet him during your stay here as he is currently away on, ehm, business." Saying this she looked rather sad on so Harry let the topic drop. Minerva took another moment to recompose herself. "So, Harry, anything planned for today? No, then what do you think of exploring ground floor of the house and the gardens?"

All in all the house had ten bedrooms. Four of them were on the first floor: Minerva and her husband's – whoever he may be – bedroom, Harry's room and two further bedrooms one of which was locked. The six other bedrooms were all downstairs and according to Minerva no one had lived in there for some years. In addition to that there was a living room with large and comfortable-looking couches and an open fire, the dining room (that Harry knew already), Minerva's personal study (that he was not supposed to enter except for emergencies) and a big and almost empty room that, as explained Minerva, used to be used to hold big parties and balls.

The grounds surrounding McGonagall manor were quite similar to the manor itself: extensive and beautiful in a plain way. There were large areas of well-tended lawn, a small forest and a lake which was used for bathing in summer at the eastern end of the estate. And right behind the house there was a small but extremely beautiful rose and herb garden.

During the next view days Harry spend a lot of time outdoors exploring the grounds or simply brooding. But to his great astonishment he also spent quite a bit of time with Minerva walking around the lake or studying in the library and Minerva had even started to help him with his summer assignments.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here Comes the next chapter of my Story. **

* * *

Homework help

Flashback:

It was the third day of his stay at McGonagall manor and it was raining cats and dogs which forced Harry to for once stay indoors instead of roaming the grounds. Minerva had gone to the library to correct some essays shortly after their breakfast together inviting him once again to join her if he wanted to. Grudgingly Harry had gone up to his room, but didn't find anything to do there either. Without anything to occupy his thoughts, they automatically wandered to the unpleasant subject of his godfather's death – which wasn't such a great idea as this always inevitably led to a state of depression.

As he didn't find anything else to do, he took his half-finished potions homework, a five foot essay on the advantages and disadvantages of using magical plants in antivenoms that was lying on the desk and carried it to the library. Maybe he would find some help in one of the books because quite honestly he didn't have any reply to Snape's evil task of homework.

When he entered the library Minerva was sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fire pursuing the latest edition of **'**Transfiguration Today'. On his entering the room, she looked up from her magazine and watched him as he settled down at one of the great oak desks and unrolled his parchment.

Half an hour later Harry had taken several books from the shelves that were now scattered around him, but so far he hadn't even added one sentence to the essay. Sighing he put his quill down.

"I'm never going to finish this."

"Oh sure you will." Surprised Harry looked up at Minerva. He hadn't even been aware of the fact that he had uttered his statement aloud.

"What is it you are working on anyway? "She asked and with a small smile she added "And I really hope that it is not my homework that gives you such reason to groan."

"No, Prof … I mean Minerva. It's not." And silently he added "I haven't even started with yours yet."

Minerva with her cat-like senses had of course heard Harry's last sentence, though she chose not to comment on it. Standing up, she slowly crossed the room and peered across his shoulder.

"So what is it then?"

"It's my summer homework for Snape .." at her stern look he quickly corrected himself: "Sorry, I of course meant Professor Snape. A five foot essay on the use of magical plants in antivenoms."

"So, let me see if I can help you with that." And after a moment she added smiling wickedly "Of course, potions never used to be my strong part at school. Charms and Transfiguration: yes. But potions …" at this she shuddered. "However I should have exactly the right book for you somewhere in here." Said she returning from the shelf behind him with a thick volume covered in dusk. "One of my ancestors, I think it might have been my great-grandfather, was quite into potions making." She cleaned the book that obviously hadn't been used in years with one flick of her wand and opened it. After studying the register intensely, she turned to chapter fourteen 'Magical plants and their use in venoms and antivenoms'. "I think you should find all the answers you need in here." And with that she returned to her readings.

Present:

Of course, thought Harry, she hadn't literally helped him with his potions homework, nor with the essays for his other subjects, however Minerva had always pointed him to the right books or rexplained anything he didn't understand. A small voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Hermione whispered "But how would you want to learn anything if she told you all the answers."

At that moment he suddenly remembered … Hermione! With leaving Privet and getting to know Minerva, he had completely forgotten Hermione's last letter and the threat it had contained. Quickly he rose from his bed and picked up a spare piece of parchment from the desk:

Dear Hermione,

Sorry for not answering your last letter.

I know you must be worried sick …

A lot has changed since the last time you've written to me. In fact, I am no longer staying with my relatives, but with Mine … I mean Professor McGonagall. Yes, you've heard (oh, I mean read, of course) correctly. The very same Professor McGonagall who teaches your favourite subject.

But honestly she's a lot different outside of school and I really enjoy living here.

Best wishes.

Harry.

The next morning Harry and Minerva were sitting at the breakfast table when Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, arrived with an envelope addressed to 'Harry Potter' in Hermione's neat handwriting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I got some criticism for my last chapter that really made me think if I wanted to continue writing this story. But then I thought about all of you who posted positive reviews and that kept me going :) As already indicated in the first chapter English is NOT my native language. Therefore I'm sorry for my grammar and vocab mistakes! Also I'm still looking for someone who'd be willing to beta this story - so feel free to contact me. **

* * *

Letters to Hermione

Dear Harry,

Finally, a letter from you! You can't imagine how glad I was when I saw Hedwig appear at my window. But .. How could you forget to answer my letter, Harry James Potter!? I was sick with worry.

But now to you. You are living with Professor McGonagall now? But how and why? Tell me all about it!

Awaiting your reply.  
Hermione

PS: Maybe you could ask the Professor when our OWL results will be due?

Dear Hermione,

How are you?

I asked Minerva (she told me to call her by her given name for the duration of my stay) about the OWLs and she told me that it normally takes some time till the results are out – normally sometime around the end of July.

But honestly, why do you even worry about that. I mean everyone knows you're a genius. You will have passed all of your exams anyway. It's rather me and Ron who should worry (by the way have you heard anything from Ron because I send Hedwig with a letter to him yesterday, but she came back with the letter unopened).

Now to my stay here: two weeks ago (in fact it was the day your letter arrived) McGonagall appeared at Privet Drive quite unexpectedly and wanted to talk to me.

My uncle was … well, let's say his usual charming self and somehow the situation escalated. And so Minerva brought me here, to McGonagall manor.

Honestly, it was quite funny. Minerva looked ready to transfigure the Dursleys into something very nasty and slimy. I don't know if I have ever seen her mouth this thin – not even when she caught us out with Norbert in our first year.

Best wishes.

Harry.

Dear Harry,

I'm very glad that you are living with Professor McGonagall now – she will help you to … ehm … deal with everything.

Concerning Ron: No need to worry! I wasn't aware of the fact that you didn't know so far, or otherwise I would have told you.

He went to Bulgaria to visit Charlie some weeks ago … In fact, the whole Weasley clan (with the exception of the twins who stayed here to settle at their new joke shop in Diagon Alley) went there and they won't come back until the start of the new school year. I'm really surprised that Ron didn't tell you.

So, how is life at McGonagall manor? You've been living there for how long? Nearly four weeks, isn't it? And how is Professor McGonagall?

Write to me as soon as possible.

Hermione.

PS: Have you already started with your essay for Snape?

Dear Hermione,

Yes, I've already started with my 'antivenom-essay'. In fact it's already finished.

Although I had a little bit of help from Minerva (even though she wouldn't tell me the right answers) as she pointed me to the right books.

The library here at McGonagall manor is really vast (you could spend hours, no days in there – and quite surprisingly so do I)

Me and Minerva we spend quite a lot of time in the library working or simply talking to each other. She even talked to me about me feeling guilty for Sirius's death which really helped me a lot. Apart from that we spend a lot of time outdoors on the large grounds surrounding McGonagall manor or swimming in the adjourning lake.

McGonagall manor is a really big and old building situated in the Scottish Highlands and it has been in the possession of the McGonagall's forever. All in all it's really, really large. There's a total of ten bedrooms (even though only two of them are inhabited at the moment)

That brings me to another point I wanted to talk about. On my first day Minerva told me that she normally lives here with her husband who is away on business at the moment. Yes, you've read correctly: HUSBAND. Can you believe this. Stern, old McGonagall is married?! Although I have to admit that she's a lot less stern outside of school. In fact, she's kind of cool. She even told me some Defence spells yesterday (the manor is so well warded that even underage wizards can do magic within it without the ministry noticing).

Did you know that Minerva used to be an Auror before coming to teach at Hogwarts and that she even fought alongside Dumbledore during the last war?

Sorry, but I have to stop now. I promised Minerva that I would help her with the herb garden today (there are not only normal 'Muggle' plants, but also magical ones in there – really quite fascinating)

Hoping to hear from you soon.

Harry.

Dear Harry,

How would you want to learn anything if the Professor told you all the answers?

Me, too, I've already finished the potions essay. In fact, I've already finished all of our homework

McGonagall manor really sounds like a wonderful place.

Oh, how I would love to see the library …

And get to spend some time working with Professor McGonagall…

After all she is one of the most powerful witches of our in fact fought alongside Professor Dumbledore when he defeated Grindlwald in 1945 … or at least that is what I've read in 'Great Wizards and Witches of our Time' .

However I didn't know that Minerva was married … but teachers, too, are after all only humans, aren't they? And it's even kind of sweet … but also a tiny bit sad as I always thought that there was something going on between her and the headmaster.

All in all, I'm very glad that you sound so happy. Talking to McGonagall really seems to help you.

Love.

Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

McGonagall and the headmaster … no way! I mean he's like three times her age …

On the other subject you're right however. Talking to Minerva really helps a lot. We've even started to make a habit out of it. In the evenings we sit down in the living room and she tells me stories about Sirius, Lupin and my dad. Most of them are quite funny. The Maurderers really used to play a lot of pranks like for example the one time when they managed to turn everyone's hair colour according to the person's personalities. (Remind me to mention this one to the twins – it might be a good idea for a new product)

It's very nice to hear all those stories about my dad, although I do think it kind of strange that she never mentions my mom. I mean she must have known her, of course, but she never talks about her and the one time I asked her, she kind of freaked and muttered something about a headache …

Ah, sorry. I have to stop now. Minerva is coming over to remind me of our afternoon Defence lesson and I don't think it's wise for her to read this letter (You know us speculating about her love life).

Bye, Harry.

PS: I've just come back from dinner where Minerva has asked me to invite you over for my birthday. She said that you may even stay with us till the beginning of the new school year if you wanted to.

Dear Harry,

I would absolutely love to spend some time with you and Professor McGonagall.

There is one problem however. I would need to come two weeks before your birthday and stay till the end of the holidays as my parents are going to visit some friends in Australia. (they said that I may accompany them if I wanted to, but I could sense that they just said that out of politeness. The relationship with my parents is getting more and more difficult every time I return home – they just don't understand me anymore). And I obviously can't stay at home on my own.

Write to me as soon as you've talked to Professor McGonagall.

Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I've talked to Minerva and she said that it's no problem. Isn't that cool – we're going to spend the rest of the holidays together.

Can't wait to see you.

Love, Harry.  
PS: There's a letter from Minerva included in the envelope.

Dear Ms Granger,

I am very sorry to hear from Harry that you have some problems with your family (unfortunately not uncommon with Muggleborns)

However I gladly welcome you into my home for the rest of the holidays. If it is convenient for you I will come to fetch you next Monday at twelve o'clock. Please include your answer in one of the countless letters you and Harry exchange on a nearly daily basis.

Best wishes.

Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
